<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Battle of Ossium by Winchester_Swan_Song_67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646322">The Battle of Ossium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Swan_Song_67/pseuds/Winchester_Swan_Song_67'>Winchester_Swan_Song_67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before Lucifer's Fall (Supernatural), Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Swan_Song_67/pseuds/Winchester_Swan_Song_67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Archangels, Absolute weapons of mass destruction. But once, they were different, They had Humanities.</p><p>humanities plural: the branches of learning (such as philosophy, arts, or languages) that investigate human constructs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gadreel/Raphael (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wings, Flapping like tree branches during a storm.<br/>
Swords, Flailing like a frightened squirrel in front of a raging driver.<br/>
Yelling, Like that of enraged persons.<br/>
Humanity, Nonexistent within the lot of them.</p><p>It is not the absence of kindness that makes the Archangels terrifying. It's how they comply with an absent father.</p><p>So obedient to the extent of killing those they once claimed to love.</p><p> It's an art form, How they are with their war-cry, And their weapons glistening under the blood.</p><p> There is Raphael, One known as the nice one. Ol' reliable Raphael, Sweet and tending to the younger angels. A botanist, A Healer. Joshua had even remarked that Raphael had once said she hated the battles, But of course, Joshua and Raphael haven't spoken in years. Raphael, The Archangel who used to water the garden of Eden and joke with Gadreel. Raphael, The Archangel who now bites her tongue as she plunges her sword into the bellies of young, Impressionable fallen angels. Angels, she taught how to grow and water trees, Angels who were now dead by Raphael's Hand.</p><p> The youngest, Gabriel. The rebel-esque of them. The scrawny, Runt, Puny excuse for an Archangel. Most of the other angels would criticize every move he made, But now even they trembled at the sight of him on the battlefield. Once, He had cowered at the presence of Demons, But Now, Now he was thrilled to see as their black smoke thundered out of their mouths. Gabriel, Who looked up to Lucifer with an adoring eye, now grinned with delight as he sliced Demons in half with his silver wings. His scars that he dawned like expensive jewelry, Silver wings that he made himself after his own, were sliced off by his brother.</p><p> And then, The oldest, Micheal. The head of the household, Too many, he seemed like a force of nature, A orderly iron-fisted general. Although, Many had long forgotten that once, Micheal was a blacksmith. Micheal, Who had ghost-write the blueprints to his weapon. Micheal, Who winced as his father took credit for all of Michael's metalwork. The ancient menace that was the Archangel of the sun, Spending his time creating volcanos, Now spent his time training droves of Angels whom he knew were to face the same doom he had. Micheal, Who watched as his Icarus flew too close to the sun.</p><p> Because that's who Lucifer was, A pitiful Archangel who flew too close to the sun. In a way, Michael blamed himself for what had happened. Even though he later found out Lucifer and Michael were just tools to their poor excuse for a father. Even then, He blamed himself for Lucifer's fall. At night, Michael would think of Lucifer grabbing onto his arm, Scratching with all of his might as Michael cast him out of heaven. The blood left by Lucifer's fingernails still to haunt Michael. </p><p> Michael, Who almost cried as he heard the Crys from his sister and the pleas from Gabriel as Michael beat Lucifer out of heaven with his creation, The lance. Raphael would scream so loud the leaves on trees would wilt as her voice rang throughout heaven. The moment was burned into every angel's memory, who was there at the time. </p><p> The time in which angels would go to Michael for advice in his armory, A time now dead and buried with the cobwebs that now lined said armory. The time where Raphael would smile warmly, A smile that made flowers grow around her feet. The time where Gabriel would laugh gleefully as Lucifer chased him around the Garden of Eden.</p><p> Angels plead within themselves, Wanting that time back. They would cry out into the night. They fought with such valiance, Not because they were angry. But because that pain had blinded them to the point where, They believed that maybe if they killed one more demon as Michael commanded, Maybe if they fought one more battle, That time would return in more than just a memory.</p><p> Raphael fought with dauntlessness because her mind laced with memories of Gadreel or Joshua, Her two closest friends. When the fall happened, Joshua became distant. Their only interaction being a cold stare or a bow. When once Raphael would run to Joshua and hug him, And then they would talk for hours about all things green.</p><p> Raphael fought with virtue because of the dreams of her walks with Gadreel. After a long day of training, He would venture to find her, And they would laugh and converse of all sorts of things. Raphael yearned for a time before she had heard his screams as Thaddeus tortured him for millennia. Raphael would try and ignore them as she walked past him in the prison, He would reach out for her hand, And she would snap it back to her side. Raphael tortured herself for all the times she had degraded his image to save her hide.</p><p> Gabriel fought with honor because he remembered times when he and Lucifer would watch as Adam and eve interacted and talked. Gabriel would smile as he found a place in his heart for Humanity, a place that Lucifer did not hold. Gabriel was the earliest of the angels to notice this hatred, Yet he said nothing of it. Gabriel had a fantasy that it would never change, That even though other angels would be-little him, Everything was all right because Lucifer was proud.</p><p> Gabriel, Who fought with bravery because even though Humanity was the thing that tore Lucifer apart, Gabriel still laughed under his breath as he would watch humans from afar. In a way, He fought for them, Not for himself. This is what set him apart from the others. He fought for Humanity, Not for Divine kind.</p><p> Michael, Who led with Brazeness because his nightmares were filled with memories of his little brother. His little brother, whom Michael himself had trained. Whom Michael had spent hours creating the perfect weapon for, The little brother Michael watched fall from his grasp.</p><p> Michael, Who fought with heart because he hated having to reassure Raphael and Gabriel every day that what they did was right. That they kicked Lucifer out of heaven for a good reason, That what they did was right.</p><p> But, In reality, Not even Michael believed this. Michael, Like so many others, Loathed Humanity. They hated Humanity because, to them, they were the reason why Lucifer fell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Raphael, The Healer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raphael is struck with guilt when it comes to an old flame, In this chapter, she seeks out it apologize.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime After Lucifer's Fall, One week before the battle.<br/>Raphael pulled her hair into a bun, Adorning the sides of her head with jewelry she had captured from Lillith's crypts. Raphael and Gabriel had just returned from a raid of said crypts, They were both tired and weak, But the show must go on. Standing up, She looked at herself in the mirror; her dark green dress fell loosely around her. She preferred this side of herself; When she could be calm and collected, She felt in control this way. But, When she put her armor on, covering her face with a thick metal helmet, That was when everything wasn't up to her anymore. During war, Nobody decided the outcome; that was a power not even God had.</p><p> Raphael practiced smiling at herself in the mirror; Her dark brown eyes seemed to brighten on command. Her cheery facade was something she had learned to keep up in recent years. She stood up from her chair and flattened out her dress, her hand hovered over the doorknob, before clearing her throat and quickly opening it. Raphael gazed upon the dozens of angels pacing up and down the halls, Predicting the battles, Laying out battleplans, Frantically fixing weapons as they walked.</p><p> The whole ordeal overwhelmed Raphael tremendously, But she still had to keep her game face on. Suddenly a voice rang out from below Raphael; She looked down to find the much shorter Seraphim  Nanael.</p><p> "Raphael, we have a few questions about some of the stuff you lifted from the Demon's crypts. Do you mind?"</p><p> Raphael crossed her arms, "Is this necessary, Nanael?"</p><p> Nanael, a wise but gullible angel, was an assistant of sorts to Raphael. Sure, Nanael could be helpful, but most of the time, she was gravely annoying.</p><p> "What are you going to do instead? Hm? Visit your boyfriend in the chambers? Last I heard, He and his friend Abner were screeching. Doesn't sound like a good place for you."</p><p> Raphael chuckled softly; she flashed her luminescent Dark green eyes; and grabbed Nanael's arm.</p><p> "Why don't you come with me, dear?"<br/>--<br/> As they walked, Or instead, as Raphael dragged Nanael throughout the halls, Raphael wondered if Everyone knew about how she felt about Gadreel. Maybe, hopefully, it was Just Nanael, But then again, Where had hope gotten anyone anyway?</p><p> "M'am, this isn't needed, Please."</p><p> "Talk again, and you won't make it to the crypts."</p><p>  Once She had reached the doors to the Crypts, and They were alone, no one would hear her death. Raphael slammed Nanael against the wall, Summoning her dagger at her side.</p><p> "How do you know about Gadreel?"</p><p> "I followed you one day; no one knows, I Swear!"</p><p> "Nanael, What did I tell you about lying to me?"</p><p> Nanael began to shriek, flailing her arms at Raphael's face.</p><p> "I don't want to do this, little one."</p><p> Raphael held her breath as she stabbed Nanael through the gut. She stepped back as Nanael threw her head back, and divine grace screamed out of her throat.</p><p> And so, It was done; She was silenced. Raphael snapped her body away, sliding down the wall as it disappeared. She wondered, What she had turned into, This monster willing to do anything to protect her image. Maybe that's why Joshua had abandoned her. He was scared of her.</p><p> Abruptly, Raphael heard footsteps. She looked up, wondering if whoever was there had seen what she had done. An angel, Scrawny at best, walked out from behind the door. Raphael rummaged through her memories of training angels, Yet had no memory of him. She stood up, Holding her dagger behind her back (Which still had Nanael's blood on it). </p><p> "I'm sorry; who are you?"</p><p> The Angel straightened his posture and held a book close to his chest.</p><p> "My name is Castiel, St.Raphael."</p><p> "Don't call me that. You aren't getting any Archangel points for that one."</p><p>"That's what the humans call you!"</p><p>Raphael smirked, shifting her weight.</p><p> "Michael, And his stupid hobby with making Humans love Father, it's quite ironic actually."</p><p> "I thought Archangels loved getting praise, and They don't just pray to God, They pray to you too."</p><p> "Well, aren't you just a little ball of sunshine? What are you doing back here? Cherubs aren't allowed near the crypts."</p><p>Castiel dug a key from his pocket and shook it in the air.</p><p> "I may be a cherub,  But I have connections. I know you don't have a key, and I see you coming down here by yourself all the time. And since you and everyone else is only allowed in before battles, I figured I would give you my key."</p><p> Raphael walked closer, Tilting her head.</p><p>"Why are you helping me?"</p><p>"There's a war coming, And I want to survive it."</p><p> Raphael cursed herself under her breath and held out her hand.</p><p> "Hand it over, Kid."</p><p> Castiel raised his eyebrows and bowed as he handed Raphael the key. And with that, he closed the door behind him, And Raphael was left alone.</p><p> Raphael turned to the door, waving her hand to make her dagger disappear. She held her breath as she slipped the key into the lock, Turning it. Raphael flinched as the door clicked and opened, Wondering if she would find the same Gadreel she knew all those years ago.</p><p> Her heels clicked to a beat as she walked inside. It was dark and humid, Resembling a crypt she had once raided by herself. Raphael looked in each empty jailcell, Before noticing an angel within one. "Abner, is that you?"</p><p> Raphael was never close to Abner, But even she noticed him in his cell corner with his head lowered. Raphael noticed blood decorating his body like confetti; She held her hand over her mouth as Abner looked up. He was missing an Eye.</p><p> "Raphael? How did you get in here?"</p><p> "I was given a key, A grunt angel, Castiel."</p><p> "Never heard of him; why are you here? You never visit."</p><p> Raphael kneeled next to the bars, her hand closely clasped over her necklace,</p><p> "Where is Gadreel?"</p><p> Abner laughed and stood up, He was rather tall for his age, But not even he towered over Raphael. She stood up, Crossing her arms.</p><p> "Why are you laughing?"</p><p> "Because, After all this time, Do you really think he wants to see you?"</p><p> Raphael lifted an eyebrow, Shifting her weight to loom over Abner. Her shadow was darkening his view.</p><p> "I mean, You walk through here like you own the place, Which you don't."</p><p> "I just want to see Gadreel; where is he?"</p><p> "Don't you mean your act of mercy for the day?"</p><p> Raphael had enough, She raised her hand to smite him, But before she could do anything, A dark figure rounded the corner. Raphael hid behind a pillar, Signaling to Abner to not say a word. </p><p> The Angel stopped at Abner's cell and leaned near the bars. Raphael could only tell who it was when he spoke.</p><p> "Abner, Have you seen my Sister? Some Cherubs said she headed down this way."</p><p> "No, sir, I haven't seen Raphael. May I ask, Why are you looking for her, Michael?"</p><p> Michael held his hands behind his back and smiled eagerly. Just then, Abner was thrown against the end of his cell by an unseen force. Why is he getting so violent with him? Thought Raphael, Steading her breathing, trying not to be heard.</p><p> "Don't lie to me boy, Remember what happened last time you lied?"</p><p> "Yes, your holiness, My eye, You took my eye."</p><p> "Yes, Yes I did; it made for a good meal to my third head."</p><p> "It's a lion, Right?. Your third head?"</p><p> Micheal nodded and walked closer to the cell, Pressing his left arm against the bars. He was wearing a vest of sorts, Allowing for his numerous scars and bruises to be shown, A trait he had taught Gabriel as well.</p><p> "Don't change the subject!" Michael growled, "Lie to me again, and it'll be your head I feed to the lion! Now, tell me, Where is my Sister?"</p><p> Raphael crept out from behind her hiding place, Not wanting Michael to hurt Abner further. As she did this, Michael released his telepathic grip on Abner. Michael turned to her, Outstreching his arm.</p><p> "Come along Dear, Thaddeus will be here soon, and I don't want you to see what happens next."</p><p> "I'm not a child Michael, And if you cared about my innocence, you wouldn't send me out into battle!" </p><p>Raphael's voice rang throughout the chambers; unlike many other angels, she was not scared of Michael, Yet. Michael walked closer to her, Lowering his hand. </p><p> "Raphael, Dear, I send you into war because you fight almost as good as me, And that's pretty good. Secondly, Why are you here?  The Prison is no place for you."</p><p> Raphael raised her hand and let it hang over him for a split moment before slapping him across his face. Michael cracked his neck, his smile melting off.</p><p> "This is not a game. This is war. People are already questioning your authority; I'm doing you a favor by keeping you out of trouble. Now, Why are you here?"</p><p> Raphael exhaled deeply, "I'm here to visit the Angel Gadreel; I need to speak with him."</p><p> "What is he to you?"</p><p> Raphael smoothed down her dress and cleared her throat to speak, but no words came out. </p><p> "Oh please, Raphael, Just tell him you have a thing for the trader and move along; you're blocking my view of the wall." Shouted Abner, who was now laying on his back and facing the ceiling.</p><p> Raphael raised her hand once again to smite Abner, But Michael's laughter distracted her.</p><p> "You're not serious. Are you?"  Michael snickered, lowering Raphael's arm.</p><p> "I don't have a thing for him, and I regret what I last said and did to him." Raphael trailed off But didn't dare show any emotion in front of Michael.</p><p>"If thats all it is, I give you five minutes tops, and we really do have to get out of here. Thaddeus will be here soon!"</p><p> Raphael glared at Michael before walking down the hallway, Stomping her heels as she walked, Hoping to annoy him. It took them a while to reach the end of the hall, Passing demons captured for information Or angels who were doing short time for stealing. </p><p> At the end of the hallway on the left was a tiny cell; there were multiple scratches in the wall as if somebody had been keeping score of how many days they were there. In the center was Gadreel, One of the few angels who were taller than Raphael. His ordinarily blonde hair was tangled and stained with blood. Raphael tapped on the bars, thinking he was asleep, She was in horrible shock at the state of him, Remembering how he used to be, But that was long ago. Now, he was thin and pale, covered in blood and marks. </p><p> "What do you want, Raphael?"</p><p> "I've come to see you, Gadreel."</p><p> Gadreel looked up, his expression darkening when he noticed Michael. "Why is he here?" Gadreel growled, Balling his fists.</p><p> "Think of me as parental supervision." Said Michael, his voice lined with sarcasm. Raphael stared down Michael, Who got the hint and went further down the hallway, defeated. After he left, Gadreel seemed to calm.</p><p> "Usually, when you walk past, you're dressed in full armor, Prancing Around with your brothers and your stainless halos."</p><p> "Gadreel, I want, I need to apologize to you. It's not fair what is happening to you; none of this is fair."</p><p> Gadreel stood up, stretching his back. His eyes began to glow blue, Albeit a dimmer blue than most angels of his rank. Gadreel extended his wings, Which were auburn lined with dark cyan and gray. Raphael cried out as she realized that His wings were mangled and missing feathers.</p><p> "This, This, is what Michael has done to me. No apology could ever make up for taking everything from me. He took my rank, title, wings, and dignity; he took you from me. That can never be forgiven."</p><p> Raphael looked at her feet; for the first time in a very long time, She felt ashamed.</p><p> "Gadreel, I don't know what to say to you; besides, I'm sorry, I'm not my brother, And I tried to stop him, but he didn't."</p><p> "He imprisoned me because he wants all the blame for lucifer's fall to be put on someone besides himself."</p><p> Raphael looked back up at Gadreel, She didn't want to anger him, But Raphael knew he was wrong.</p><p> "That's not right; He used to be different; that's not how it was!"</p><p> Gadreel smiled mockingly at Raphael, walking closer to the bars, His eyes still glowing.</p><p> "What am I to you? Some charity case you invest in to make yourself feel better about killing fallen angels on the battlefield?"</p><p> "No, There was a time when you were everything to me, And now, Now I just don't know. But that's not how it is; It's never been like that."</p><p> "If what you say is true, there is only one way I can forgive you."</p><p> "And what is that?"</p><p> "Lucifer tricked me, and He is the real reason why I am here."</p><p> "What are you trying to say?"</p><p> "Bring me his head."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>